


Burn

by exilefromlife



Series: Legacy [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Wrathion enters his first heat after losing a clutch.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Legacy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Burn

Sitting through yet another meeting is a new sort of hell for Wrathion. Oh, he’s used to the paperwork associated with ruling a kingdom by now, but between the hotter-than-usual summer and the eight whelps knocked out by the summer cold that had run rampant, Wrathion’s exhausted. He barely hears what the ambassador is saying and finally has to call the meeting to an early close. He offers chilled wine to his guests, a new vintage from the foothill vineyards, which thankfully smooths any ruffled feathers.

He fans himself as he relaxes into his throne with a sigh. He can feel his brother staring at him as the ambassador and his entourage are escorted from the room, but he’s certain that it’s because of his lack of decorum. Wrathion’s unsurprised when Ebyssian comes to stand near him, thankfully not blocking off the cross-breeze coming through the windows.

“You’re sweating, brother.” Ebyssian says as he looks curiously at the smaller dragon.

“Yes, it’s a particularly nasty summer.” He sheds the cloak he wears to official events and frowns when it doesn’t help any. “Unfortunately, I can’t control the weather.”

His brother frowns at him. “We’re dragons, we don’t sweat.”

“First time for everything, I suppose.” The next layer comes off and _oh_ , that’s much better.

“Wrathion, you only ever sweat when you’re in heat.”

Wrathion glares at the older dragon. “Well, I’m not. It’s two years too early for any of _that_ nonsense. I should check on my children, they’re--”

Ebyssian grabs him by the shoulders and Wrathion almost yelps with how much it hurts his sensitive skin. He holds him there until Wrathion meets his eyes. “Brother, you _are_ in heat. I wish I couldn’t smell it on you, but I can. You need to listen to your body…if you miss the window for this, then--”

“I know what happens!” He snaps. He regrets it when his brother releases him and backs up. He runs a hand over his face and sighs. “Sorry, Byss, I just--I still--”

“You don’t have to explain.” His brother looks like he wants to hug him, but stops himself. Wrathion’s grateful, because if he is in heat, then that much contact would hurt from someone who isn’t his mate. “I’ll go retrieve Anduin from Stormwind and I’ll keep an eye on my nieces and nephews. You take as much time as you need, and _listen_ to your body for once in your life, please.”

The idea of being near his mate makes his blood sing and he blushes deeply. He hates being this obvious, but Wrathion has to remind himself that it’s safe to be so around his brother. He’s pretty sure the older dragon’s used to anything Wrathion could possible throw at him, which is oddly reassuring. “Okay, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

-

By the time he’s bathed and made himself comfortable in his chambers, there’s no denying his body’s started going into heat two years earlier than expected. He aches for Anduin, but knows it might take time to get affairs in order for however long he might be gone. The last time this had happened had taken over a week--though Wrathion realizes now that that heat had likely ended hormonally rather than due to fertilization. He shakes his head as he sprawls out on top of the bedspread. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that he’d only ever been able to carry three clutches. If there was another empty one…he makes a noise of disgust at himself.

His hormones are definitely out of control. He has eighty-two children, more than enough to keep him occupied throughout their long lives. If he had no more, then he had no more. That was that, no use dwelling on it.

He couldn’t help but think about if he were to have more, though. His oldest were bigger every day, speeding headfirst into adulthood, and having more would mean Ebyssian could dote on a new slew of nieces and nephews. Wrathion smiles, remembering how thrilled his brother was to have more family.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when the door to the bedchamber opens abruptly, revealing his very disheveled mate. The blond looks like he ran all the way up the mountain from the portal room, and it triggers something primal in Wrathion.

He lifts his arms above his head and spreads his legs, revealing himself to Anduin. “You got here so quickly, my love. Are you that eager to fuck more whelps into me?”

Anduin makes a noise like he’s dying. “Light, Wrathion, you can’t just say things like that.”

Seeing his mate so affected make him arch his back, eager to seduce. “I’ll say anything if it means you’re in me faster.” Wrathion feels his core throb and moans as he spreads himself open with a hand. “Don’t you want me?”

“ _Yes._ ” Anduin wheezes, stripping himself of clothing in record time. He doesn’t quite manage to step completely out of his pants, however, and yelps as he falls onto the floor in a heap.

“Anduin!” Wrathion exclaims, sitting up. He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears his husband start to laugh.

“That was not one of my more graceful moments, was it?” Anduin asks as he tugs his boots the rest of the way off and untangles himself from his pants. He grins up at the dragon and makes a small noise of consideration before crawling over to the bed on his hands and knees.

Wrathion feels himself get wetter when he realizes how _predatory_ the king looks like that. “My love?”

“Can you move over to the side? I want to take the edge off.”

As much as he’d contemplate murder just to have his beloved’s lips on him, something makes him whimper. “Don’t want to waste time…”

Anduin crosses his arms on top of the mattress and lays his head down on them. “I might remind you that last time we had to send for Velen to help us because I was too drained to heal even something as minor as raw skin. I’d prefer Velen not to see me naked for a _third_ time in my life, Wrathion.”

Oh, he’d forgotten about _that_ , and blushes a furious red. “Okay.” He scoots to the edge of the bed when Anduin moves, and spreads his legs for his mate again.

“Light, I’ve missed doing this with you.” The blond dives forward and licks his folds, sighing as if relieved. He’s enthusiastic about it, messy even, and Wrathion cries out the second his clit is touched with the tip of his husband’s tongue.

“Fuck, Anduin, oh, _Titans!_ ” His back arches sharply in what would be a painful stretch if he weren’t so flexible. “Love when you suck my cock…”

He can feel the king smirk around it, sucking him hard and fast. He’s sneaky about it, distracting him so much that Wrathion gets surprised by the two fingers that thrust into his body, already deep enough in heat that he comes around them with a hoarse cry. It feels incredible and very unsatisfying at the same time.

Anduin lifts his head and pillows it on an arm that rests across Wrathion’s thighs, other hand still occupied with making the dragon twitch. “I love you when you’re like this.”

“You--ah, slower, please--you love me all the time.” He replies easily.

“True.” He thrusts his fingers slowly, as requested, but deeply and reduces the dragon to the most primal of instincts as if he’s trained for it his whole life. Once Wrathion’s second orgasm sears through his veins, Anduin withdraws his fingers, kissing the thigh beneath him. “But I especially love how desperate you get.”

Wrathion opens his eyes in time to catch his husband licking slick off his fingers and moans. It’s too erotic for even him but the realization as to _why_ Anduin’s like this this time sobers him a little.

Anduin had also lost the clutch.

He whimpers and covers his face so his husband doesn’t see him cry over the lost clutch yet again. The bed dips and he knows the question before it’s asked, so he shakes his head to make the king wait. His mind and body both are screaming for him to have another clutch and, _Titans,_ he wants to. He doesn’t want to lose another one, though. Wrathion rolls over so he can hide in Anduin’s chest.

“Shh, love, it’s okay, it’s okay.” The blond holds him tight and kisses his head while he waits for the dragon to ride out the emotions. “Take your time, it’s okay.”

Wrathion shakes his head. He doesn’t have time to waste, not if he wants to produce another clutch. He has no idea how long this heat will last, having normally taken advantage of them to produce a multitude of heirs. He doesn’t want to take the chance that this one will be short because of how early it hit, so he pushes Anduin down flat on his back and straddles him. His husband’s still half-hard, and Wrathion starts to lift his hips to ride him when Anduin grips his hips hard.

“Wait, Wrathion, stop!”

It takes a monumental effort to obey, but he somehow does, hovering just over Anduin’s cock. “Please, please let me…”

His husband doesn’t respond as he looks at Wrathion’s face. He must see something there, because his grip loosens. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need…” So much, depending on the definition of need. Physically, he needs the heat to be dealt with, already feeling the sickness from delaying penetration settling in his stomach. Mentally…he leans down and kisses his husband as he sits down on his cock. They moan into each other’s mouths, but he straightens up before he can get distracted by that glorious mouth.

“Tell me, my love.” Anduin asks, thumb rubbing his hip.

“Need you to fuck me so full that I can’t hold any more. Need as much as you can give, please, _please!”_ He rolls his hips and gasps, sick feeling abating somewhat. “Need you to watch me swell as the eggs grow in me. God, please, I’ll even let you fuck me when they’re in me this time, just _please_ let me give you more children.”

The king surges up to kiss him hard, thrusting up at the same time. He nips Wrathion’s bottom lip and locks eyes with him, scant inch apart from each other. “Take what you need, Wrathion, it’s yours to have.”

Wrathion does, shifting his legs to give him more leverage to fuck himself on Anduin’s cock as deep as it will go. It aches, bruising in its intensity, but it soothes the feral side of him. He holds onto his husband’s shoulders for balance as the room fills with the sounds of sex, loud and wet.

Anduin wraps an arm around his lower back and makes Wrathion sigh between shouts of pleasure. The support there is much needed and gladly accepted, though the hand that slides between them to rub a thumb against his clit is even more welcome. He shudders through his third orgasm before he speeds up further, desperate for his husband’s seed.

“Ah, mmm, come on, love, give me everything, need it, need you!” Oh, he’s going to be embarrassed about his words again, and the part of him that cares is glad of the fact that Anduin will only tease him about it for a few moments. He feels how Anduin’s grip changes and knows he’s about to be _ruined_.

“Wrathion, come for me, one more and then I’ll pump you so full you won’t be able to think straight, come on, come for me!” His thumb shifts and the pad catches intentionally over the hood of his clit, sending him flying over the edge with a scream.

He doesn’t expect to _splash_ over his lover’s thighs, however, and breathlessly looks down in awe of his own body’s reactions as Anduin speaks again.

“Oh, _Light_ , Wrathion, you--you’re so fucking perfect.” He leans forward as the continued stimulation makes the dragon gush again. There’s a sharp pain in Wrathion’s neck as Anduin hurtles over the edge, clamping his teeth down on his neck as he fills him.

They stay like that for several minutes before they simultaneously decide that sitting up is a dumb idea and fall flat in each other’s arms. Wrathion feels his face burning with embarrassment and tucks his head below Anduin’s chin as a cold hand gently runs up and down his spine.

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to make such a mess…” He begins quietly. He’s pretty sure the only reason he’s not trembling is he knows Anduin would never push him away, even for something so unexpected.

The king huffs out a short laugh. “Wrathion, my dear dragon, love of my life, you can make a mess like that on me any day you want. For an entire day, if you wish.”

Wrathion pulls his head away from Anduin’s chest. “You liked it that much?”

“You’re kidding, right? I haven’t had an orgasm like that since you fucked yourself on my cock and fingers at the same time.” The blond kisses him gently, smiling into it. “I hope I satisfied your wishes, because I think my balls might fall off if we tried that again tonight.”

He takes a moment to assess himself. The heat’s settled into a low simmer for the time being, so he nods before yawning. “It’ll do for now.”

Anduin doesn’t rise to the barb and simply snorts before kissing him again. “Sleep while you can. Light knows your heat has a habit of roaring back to full inferno in the early hours of the morning.”

“Good plan.” He tucks his head back against Anduin’s chest, and is out in seconds.

But by morning, his heat has ended.

The newest clutch, small but with some of the largest eggs he’s produced, yields ten more gorgeous children four months later.


End file.
